


当我在写斯哈ABO的时候我在写什么

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	当我在写斯哈ABO的时候我在写什么

斯内普撩开袍子，示意他走过去。哈利动了动鼻子嗅到Alpha苦涩而冷冽的气息，吞咽了一下，他没有忘记今天是对方的发情期，一旦他的Alpha有这样的表现，他就无法抵挡他的命令。

 

他小心翼翼地跪在男人腿间，发现黑色的布料被高高顶起一个帐篷，顶端已经濡湿了一大块。他有些困难地让底下的大家伙解脱出来，这回充斥鼻尖的除了让人腿软的信息素还有雄性的麝香味。

 

哈利扶着茎身含着顶端卖力地啜吸舔弄，有些得意地发现咸涩的腺液抵着舌尖大股地涌出来。他看着斯内普苍白的面上浮起红晕，抚摸他毛躁脑袋的手失控地紧了一瞬间。哈利露出一个得意的小小微笑，放松喉咙，龟头从舌尖推到舌根，将润滑用的唾液送进去，一松一紧地吞咽硬生生插进来的阴茎，男孩吃力地用细窄喉咙接纳粗长阴茎，条件反射地想要把它吞下去。

 

斯内普低哑地呻吟一声，看着底下这副美景：绿眼睛的小魔鬼乖巧地给他深喉，唾液从嘴角不断滑下打湿了一部分衣料，椅子也无法避免地被波及。他脖颈纤细，喉咙被入侵到什么深度一眼就能看出来。

 

哈利深喉了几下就没力气了，他嘴唇都被磨得显出湿润的红色，发出被噎到的呜咽之后被托着后脑勺肏到前所未有的深度。他用力吞咽了几口，眨着明亮的绿眼睛恳求地看着他的Alpha，他知道对方在面对这双狗狗眼时毫无抵抗能力。后者喘了一口气，退出来一点才在男孩的嘴里高潮了，那个险些撑裂男孩嘴唇的阴茎结被轻柔抿着突突跳动。粗长阴茎在狭窄喉道里勃勃抽动的感觉充实而灼热，上面坚硬鼓凸的青筋磨擦得黏膜都酥酥酸酸的，每一次射精都伴随着有力的抖动，操进男孩合不上的口穴中，让精液更深、更多地射进对方肚子里。

 

哈利感觉到黏糊火热的液体一路滑下去直热到胃里，斯内普甚至掐住他脆弱的脖颈，挺送射精的同时用力撸动来延长高潮，这时男孩的喉咙已经敏感得不能接受更多外力，未熟的喉结被一遍遍挤压过去，更多的唾液和反冲上来的精液让细小的喉道湿润温热。受到这样粗暴的对待哈利反而射了出来，他被强制发情了。他的嘴角不断溢出白浊的精液，从纤细的脖颈汇到锁骨，被硬起的乳尖挂着又晃下去，滴答在地板上。Alpha把湿滑坚硬的阴茎抽出，Omega立刻凑上去，从黏糊糊的顶端一直舔到阴囊，揉捏着抽紧的一对肉球舔舐之间的中缝，精液从抽动的阴茎有力地喷发到他的脸上。被标记过的Omega有所有者的味道，同时也散发出甜蜜温暖的蜂蜜味。

 

***

 

“嗯、嗯……”

 

他捏着男孩白白软软的屁股，让臀瓣夹着时不时抽出的阴茎。哈利吃力地前后摇晃起来让小穴套弄粗长肉棒，让龟头压着前列腺抽插再整根干进去。强烈的撑胀感让他无法适应地轻轻扭动，深色的狰狞勃起带着细小的水声在沾满体液的圆润臀部进出。

 

慢慢的哈利才适应了这种贯通感，小心地加快了阴茎抽送的速度，屁股啪、啪地拍在男人鼠蹊部，呻吟着在男人的阴茎上肏干自己。在来回套弄中青筋盘结的阴茎沾满了滑腻的肠液，根部微鼓还没胀开的肉结把穴口磨擦得外翻，落在发情的Alpha眼中实在是强烈的刺激，更不用说他的Omega在他的侵犯下散发出更甜蜜诱人的味道。舒服得忘乎所以的时候男孩被重重地顶到最敏感的生殖腔口上，叫都叫不出来地被操射了。

 

被狠狠满足了的Omega哆嗦着蜷起来，白嫩屁股因此更高地撅起——这个姿势极大地取悦了他的Alpha——些微红肿的穴口紧紧插着粗大胀红的阴茎，撑得圆圆的，看起来很辛苦地吞咽着，青涩的性器没有被爱抚过就高潮了两次，可爱地半勃着。斯内普接手了主动权，每一次抽出插入都能引起他的男孩敏感的尖叫，肉穴不断重复收缩的动作，在龟头肏弄湿润的几乎打开的生殖腔口时痉挛地抽搐，温暖地分泌更多体液。

 

斯内普将阴茎抽退到只有龟头被包裹的状态又慢慢地全根肏进去，“……哈啊……嗯啊……”哈利眯起眼睛享受地伏低身子，将屁股迎向男人的胯部。射了一次的Alpha难得的耐心，等到肠液泛滥到流出来才操开男孩的生殖腔口，颤动着成结了。

 

“啊啊！……嗯嗯、唔……”男孩被顶得差点翻下床去，被结住内射的状态让他啪嗒啪嗒直掉眼泪，对Alpha的服从本能让他只能发出细细的哭哽。

 

彻底胀开的结压迫着男孩肿痛的前列腺，他微微挺动阴茎，让高潮中的生殖腔在填满精液的同时吞吐肉棒，红肿肠壁下柔软饱满的腺体被肉结来回挤压。哈利为这宣示占有欲的表现温驯又可怜地战栗起来。斯内普一把将他捞起又肏深了几分，哈利痛极又舒服极了地哽咽，两条湿淋淋的大腿往两边滑开，让他的小屁股紧贴住斯内普结实的胯部。精液因为穴口卡的结没有大量溢出，黏糊糊地充斥在生殖腔和甬道内，最细微的摩擦也能让它们发出最淫荡的水声。仅仅是用碰撞生殖腔的内部都能让男孩受不了地低声抽泣，Alpha的发情期比Omega的还要长些，如果哈利的后穴实在吃不下了，他就要自己夹紧精液，用嘴巴，双手或者腿缝给男人泄欲。


End file.
